


Baby I Don't Want To Feel Alone

by written_with_no_end



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Punk AU, Punk!Louis, Royalty AU, Uni AU, harry is a prince, harry is secretly gay, harry likes to party, louis is out, louis likes to stay inside, louis rebelled and dyed his hair dark blue and got a lip ring after acting, louis was a child actor, prince!harry, they share a uni dorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_with_no_end/pseuds/written_with_no_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the life of him, Louis didn’t know why the name “Harry Styles” sounded familiar as he found his room 78 however he did the second he opened the door.<br/>Prince Harry Styles of England was stood in his bedroom pinning up a poster of an indie band Louis hadn’t heard of."</p><p>OR</p><p>AU where Louis is a child actor gone punk and Harry is a prince and they share a room at uni. Also Louis played the little kid in Love Actually as well as a bunch of other films. Louis gets really home sick and doesn’t like going out much, Harry is a bit of a party animal and is finally getting the freedom he’s craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a lot of royalty AUs out there and alot of punk AUs out there, not to mention A MILLION university AUs bu I've never found one with all three so here one is!  
> I imagined Louis' hair to look like this: http://bitchinedits.tumblr.com/post/109526043392/louis-tomlinson (I can't work out how to link sorry) and Prince Harry is kind of meant to look like how he looked at the AMA's in November 2014.
> 
> This is in no way accurate to the actual boy's and their friend's and family's lives, this is just a fic
> 
> The title is taken from 18 by One Direction

For the life of him, Louis didn’t know why the name “Harry Styles” sounded familiar as he found his room 78 however he did the second he opened the door.

 Prince Harry Styles of England was stood in his bedroom pinning up a poster of an indie band Louis hadn’t heard of. He didn’t turn to see Louis immediately; making sure the poster for ‘White Eskimo’ was straight. Louis didn’t see Harry’s first reactions to him though as he noticed the burly looking bodyguard watching Louis carefully.

 “Your Highness.” Louis nodded slowly, turning back to Harry who seemed un-abashed at Louis, then again, Louis was an actor, or at least he had been before he refused to act anymore and dyed his hair dark blue. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.” He introduced himself holding out a hand.

 “Call me Harry.” The Prince nodded. It must have been a while since he’d made a public appearance because his hair was longer than what Louis was used to and he had a tattoo poking out from his half unbuttoned shirt, also his eyes were a lot greener in real life. He didn’t look like a Prince put he spoke like one and held himself like one. Louis dumped his boxes on the untouched side of the room, unsure of what else to say.

 The bodyguard was still watching Louis carefully but Harry muttered something to him and he left. “Sorry about that.” Harry apologised once he’d gone. “He’s slightly over-protective, Nan might exile him if something happened to me.” Harry smiled to show he was joking but Louis still felt slightly nervous.

 “I’m sure my blue hair and lip ring doesn’t help.” Louis indicated. “It won’t stay though; it was a kind of rebellion thing because I got into punk music.”

 “What sorts?” Harry asked, seeming genuinely interested.

“Well less punk, more… I got into Fall Out Boy and bands like that and decided the best way to stop my Mum treating me like a baby was to prove to her I had the power to dye my own hair.”

 “It’s um… it stands out.” Harry settled on. “You don’t mind the window bed do you? Ben was worried someone might try and lob a brick through it so said I wasn’t to have it.”

 “No worries.” Louis shrugged. He noticed Harry’s wardrobe slightly open and saw the Saint Laurent brand, then looked down at his own top from TopShop and suddenly felt incredibly unworthy. “So… what classes are you taking?” He asked.

 “I’m doing a degree in history.” Harry told Louis. “I will be taking a cooking and an English class too though, you?”

 “I’m doing Drama and English.” Louis nodded. “So I might see you in class.”

“Maybe.” Harry mused; he was placing a collection of books and CDs on his shelf. Louis pretended to not notice the Love Actually one that Harry hid behind Fight Club. Was he hiding it because Louis was in it and it could be embarrassing or just because it wasn’t manly? Louis didn’t bother himself too much trying to work out the answer and just started sorting his own stuff. They unpacked in silence for what felt like hours but probably wasn’t, then Harry’s phone rang and he picked it up. Louis didn’t listen in and didn’t comment when Harry left, instead breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on his bed, finally able to relax. He was sharing a bedroom with the Prince of England, just the fucking Prince of England. So much for trying to blend in with everyone at uni. He had dark blue hair, a face that appeared in far too many films and the Prince of England in his bedroom. He texted his Mum.

_Hi, got here safely. I’ve met my room mate and he’s called Harry. I’m sure we’ll get on, he might be in a class or two of mine. I’m missing you already XXXX_

Louis may have rebelled against his mother quite a lot, but he already missed her and regretted choosing a university so far from home at that second. Maybe he should have stuck with acting; his Mum had been wherever he went then.

~~~

 “Can I sit here?” A boy asked in Louis’ first English Language lesson. Louis had already seen him being beaten to a seat by someone else so nodded and moved his bag off it. He had brown hair and a birth mark on his neck but he looked alright. “I’m Liam.” He introduced himself.

 “Louis.” Louis nodded back yawning. “Sorry, I’m slightly tired. My room-mate didn’t come back until three this morning and forgot which side of the room his bed was on.” Louis had been woken by Harry collapsing on top of him in the dark and for a second had forgotten he was at uni and screamed shrilly scaring them both.

 “Don’t worry.” Liam smiled. “My room-mate is Irish and was singing as he got up this morning. He’s doing music and engineering stuff though so we share a class or two but mostly just the room.”

 “At least he didn’t try and climb into bed with you. Usually I don’t mind men trying to sleep with me but he didn’t ask first and it caught me off guard.” Louis shrugged and saw as Liam processed his subtle coming out before he laughed at Louis’ jokey manner.

 “I heard Prince Harry is here.” Liam said casually. “Do you reckon he’s taking English?” Louis groaned internally, Prince Harry was going to ruin Louis’ life here, he could just tell. If people found out Harry was sharing a room with Louis they might try and get closer to Louis just to get close to the Prince of England, then again, they might try and get close to Louis because it didn’t take a genius to work out that someone who’d been as many films as Louis had might have a bit of cash stored in a bank somewhere.

 “English Lit.” Louis nodded. “Not language though.”

“That’s a pity.” Liam sighed. “I heard he’s a bit of a party animal, he’d be good to get to know.” Probably not Louis thought but nodded and smiled at Liam as the lecturer came in and began talking.

 

“Liam.” Louis smiled in the canteen. “Can I sit with you?” He asked, nodding at one of the two empty seats opposite Liam and his friend with a nasty looking burn.

 “Yeah sure.” Liam nodded. “This is my mate Andy, Andy, this is Louis, he’s in my English class.”

 “Good to meet you.” Andy smiled and shook Louis’ hand. “I like the hair.”

“I’m going to be getting that for a while aren’t I?” Louis sighed. “I might dye it back to plain old brown.”

 “No, keep it.” Liam protested. “Makes you stand out.”

“Exactly.” Louis shrugged. “I might be doing drama but I hate being the centre of attention.” Liam opened his mouth to reply but spotted someone over Louis’ shoulder and waved at them. Louis half expected it to be Harry but instead there was a blonde boy heading over to them.

 “Liam!” He smiled and Louis guessed he was Liam’s Irish room-mate. “This seat for me or were you saving it for someone more important?” He joked.

“Well the Prince is apparently hiding somewhere in the uni.” Liam shrugged. “Have you seen him?”

 “No, a girl in my maths swooned when she found out though. I’d hate to be his room-mate, he’d just be back with girls every night.”

 “He likes partying.” Louis nodded, contributing to the gossip about his room-mate. He didn’t feel like confirming Niall’s suspicions just yet.

“Do you reckon if you befriend him he’ll give you a county or something?” Andy pondered and Niall laughed, well it was more of a cackle.

 “Everyone will be doing that mate, you’ve got no chance.”

“Louis’ blue hair might help.” Andy shrugged.

 “Nah, I don’t want anything to do with him if he has a bunch of crazy fans following him around all the time. How do you even get fans from being a Prince, he was just lucky he got born into the right family.”

 “Don’t you have fans from those films you were in?” Niall asked as Andy and Liam looked confused.

“I was like ten.” Louis shook his head. “And I think the blue hair distracts people.”

 “You’ve been in films?” Liam asked confused. “Like what?”

Louis didn’t want to list them all incase they didn’t know them so he just listed the big ones.“Love Actually, Nanny McPhee, films like that.”

 “That’s cool.” Andy smiled. “I think I recognise you actually, without the hair that is.”

 “Well I got bored of acting and started listening to My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy.” Louis explained. “I haven’t been in anything recently and I don’t plan on getting back into acting. I’m living the university life now.”

 “Can you get us in touch with any hot actresses?” Niall tried before they all laughed it off. Louis had a feeling he was going to get on well with these new people.

~~~

When Louis got back to his room that night, he was surprised to see Harry lying on his own bed with an old record player playing an old song Louis didn’t recognise.

 “Hi.” He nodded at Harry before sitting on his own bed and kicking off his shoes.

“Did you have a late class or something?” Harry asked nodding at the clock. It was eight already.

 “No, I have a job in the music shop.” He revealed. “So if you want anything, just tell me and I’ll be able to pick it up for you.”

 “Thank you for the offer but I’ll pass for now.” Harry nodded and carried on writing in his notebook.

 “Class work?” Louis asked, not wanting to sit in silence.

“No, just… nothing important really.” He shrugged. “Good classes? Meet anyone new?”

 “Yeah, a guy called Liam and his room-mate Niall. Liam had a friend called Andy as well and there were some cool guys in my drama class like Stan, Calvin and Oli.”

 “Nice.” Harry nodded. “I missed my first class because I over slept but I sat next to this guy called Ed in English history. I don’t know why I took it as it’s just my family tree but…”

 “I took Drama and I’ve already been in films.” Louis pointed out before realising Harry looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted. “Sorry, carry on.”

 “I also met this girl called Eleanor in my cooking class as well, she was nice.”

“Girlfriend?” Louis enquired, remembered Andy, Liam and Niall discussing Harry and girls at lunch.

 “I doubt it.” Harry shook his head, looking slightly offended at the assumption. “Anyway, I forgot to take notes in history so I’m going to copy them off Ed, see you.”

And Louis was left in the room alone, Harry’s record still playing a song Louis wasn’t keen on. He drifted over to Harry’s side of the room and hoped Harry wouldn’t be offended by Louis taking off the needle to stop the record. The he pulled out his phone and sighed at the absence of a text from anyone he wanted to talk to. He pulled out his headphones and played Fall Out Boy as he curled up in a ball on his bed, trying to ignore how lonely he felt.

~~~

 The first lesson the next morning was English Language. Louis had woken up to see Harry wondering around with a pair of jeans half pulled up his legs as he spoke casually on the phone to someone. Louis didn’t let his eyes linger on Harry’s exposed skin; instead he kicked off his duvet and grabbed his towel and some fresh clothes, not before he’d gotten a good glimpse at a handful of tattoos on Harry’s tanned body but Louis tried not to keep that image in his head, it was weird. He decided to get changed in the showers at the end of the corridor but had to fight his way out of his room though, some girls had discovered that Harry’s room number was 78 and sadly a couple of them also recognised Louis.

 “Oh my god, you’re from Love Actually and you’re sharing a room with the Prince?” One of them asked, her eyes popping out of her head.

 “Yeah, he ain’t that special.” Louis muttered and managed to lock himself in one of the shower cubicles with no more incidences.

~~~

 Louis recognised a group of people from his drama class, but right behind them was Harry. Stan, Oli and Calvin seemed to not have noticed the Prince and Louis was amused to see that they thought people were staring at them instead of the Prince. Harry was sat next to someone Louis didn’t recognise; maybe Ed though as Harry seemed to have gotten along with him. He looked Pakistani, or at least half and was laughing at something with him.

 “Louis, come sit with us.” Stan called and Louis slid into the end of the row, smiling at the three boys who had obviously remembered who he was. “Did you room-mate try and sleep with you again?” He asked and Louis wished he hadn’t told anyone that story as he was sure Harry must have heard.

 “No, and keep your voice down, he’s behind us.” Louis muttered. Stan understood what Louis meant and Louis saw him sneak a glance a few moments later.

 “Zayn?” Stan asked surprised.

“Who? No Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes but he remembered a Zayn from his other English class, Zayn hadn’t been there for the register. Apparently he, like Harry, would rather party and sleep through a class than actually get the education they were paying for.

 “Harry?” Stan asked and snuck another look before realising it was the Prince. “Prince Harry tried to sleep with you?” He asked in what was meant to be a whisper.

 “No.” Louis repeated loudly. “He just got confused, seriously Stan, shut up, he’ll hear you.”

 “Sorry.” Stan apologised. “Do you not get on or something?”

“We haven’t really spoken much.” Louis shrugged. “So I don’t know.”

Stan laughed. “It’d be awkward if he was gay and tried to get it on with you; are members of the royal family even allowed to be gay?”

 “Seriously Stan!” Louis blushed. “Shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time to update 
> 
> I know there's a lot of royalty AUs out there and alot of punk AUs out there, not to mention A MILLION university AUs bu I've never found one with all three so here one is!  
> I imagined Louis' hair to look like this: http://bitchinedits.tumblr.com/post/109526043392/louis-tomlinson (I can't work out how to link sorry) and Prince Harry is kind of meant to look like how he looked at the AMA's in November 2014.
> 
> This is in no way accurate to the actual boy's and their friend's and family's lives, this is just a fic
> 
> The title is taken from 18 by One Direction

 Louis never did find out whether Harry heard because Ben the bodyguard escorted Harry out of the class before Louis could check, Zayn who Harry had been sat next to however was still packing his bags.

 “Oh fuck!” He swore and Louis was prepared to just walk away before he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned and realised it was a scrunched up piece of paper.

 “What?” He asked, glaring up at Zayn, confused as to why he’d thrown something at Louis. “Just because you hang around with the fucking Prince doesn’t mean you’re allowed to treat people like shit.”

 “No- Look, he left a book behind.” Zayn sighed and held it up. “I don’t have any more classes with him today and I have stuff to do tonight, you share a room with him right?” Zayn asked. “Louis is it?”

 “Yeah, why?”

“Can you take his book back to him?” Zayn tried.  Louis nodded and took it out of Zayn’s hand. He recognised the cover as he had the same edition of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ at home and he realised with a pang that he’d forgotten to bring it with him.

 “I will, I’ll tell him it’s from you.” Louis nodded. “Zayn right?”

“Yeah.” Zayn nodded. “Thanks bro.”

 “You’re welcome.” Louis nodded before following Stan, Calvin and Oli out.

~~

 When Louis got back to his room that night Harry wasn’t there so Louis chucked the book onto his pillow and pulled out his work to finish. It was eleven by the time Louis was done and there was still no Harry so Louis pulled off his t-shirt and tight jeans, just pulling on his pyjamas bottoms when the door crashed open and Harry strolled in, followed by Ben.

 “Louis.” He nodded, ignoring the fact that he was half naked. His attention was taken up by the book on his pillow; he scooted over and flicked through, checking where the book mark was. “Did you pick this up for me? I hadn’t realised I’d left it behind.”

 “Zayn picked it up.” Louis nodded. “I have that book too, it’s good.”

“I’ve not finished it yet.” Harry admitted and didn’t look as if he was going to when he shoved it back into his bag and pulled out his phone.

 “Were you out at a club?” Louis asked

“No, a house party but it got a bit crazy when people realised I was there so Ben pulled me out.” With the dark look Harry shot in the corner, he reminded Louis that they weren’t alone. “You can go now; Louis isn’t going to slit my throat.”

Ben made no effort to move. “I don’t trust that you won’t slip out again.” He frowned. “It’s not safe for you to be out without me yet.”

“I’m not going to leave.” Harry cried exasperatedly and slightly dramatically. “You’re not my mother.”

 “I’m employed by her.” Ben reminded Harry but straightened up. “Louis, don’t let him leave or Princess Anne will have my head.” He warned before letting himself out.

“I don’t care if my Mum fucking has his head.” Harry muttered darkly.

 “I won’t tell if you go.” Louis told Harry as soon as the door was closed. While Harry and Ben had been arguing he’d managed to pull his t-shirt on and was sat in bed, ready to settle down to sleep.

 “He’ll be sat outside the door all night so I’m trapped.” Harry groaned. “The party was just getting exciting as well.”

 “Sorry to hear it.” Louis said quietly, unsure of how else to respond. Harry was one of those people who had plenty to say and you were never sure how to react. “You could slip out of the window; we’re only like four floors up.” Harry laughed but was shaking his head. “No, I should probably get some sleep, my first full night’s sleep of university. That’ll be interesting.” Harry was still chuckling at himself when he started to get changed and Louis was unsure of where to point his eyes. Prince Harry was naked in the middle of his room and Louis couldn’t stare... but he was incredibly good looking. Usually the royal family were ugly inbreeds but Harry wasn’t, Harry was gorgeous and Louis struggled to look away. He did eventually though, pretending to be incredibly interested in the corner of his duvet.

 Louis couldn’t fancy the Prince, he just couldn’t; and it would probably be illegal or something and that just... no.

 This was going to be a very long year.

~~

A week afterwards Louis was later back from the shop than usual, they’d had a lot of new records in and Greg hadn’t shown up so Louis had stacked them alone.

 “It’s almost nine.” Harry commented as Louis opened their dorm room. Zayn was sat on the end of Harry’s bed and nodded at Louis as well. “I was going to ring you but I don’t actually have your number.”

 “No?” Louis asked surprised. “Oh, give me your phone I’ll type it in.” Louis caught Harry’s unlocked phone, ignoring the fact that his name was probably going to be in the same contact list as the Queen. To take his mind of that small fact Louis carried on talking while he added his own number. “Our order arrived and Greg didn’t show for work, I think he’s ill but I had to stack them all alone.” Louis shrugged. “It’s alright I guess, I got to keep a couple of the old ones.” With that he slung the bag off of his shoulder and passed it to Harry. “I don’t know if any of it’s any good, I just grabbed a couple from the pile. If you don’t like any of them I’ll drop them in at a charity shop tomorrow but take what you like.”

 “You get free records?” Zayn asked slightly jealous.

“Doesn’t Anthony work in McDonalds?” Harry asked referring to Zayn’s roommate. “Surely he brings you Big Macs.”

 “Yeah he does but vinyl!” Zayn grinned and spotted one. “Can I have this?” He asked Louis.

 “Yeah sure, the shop was going to bin them but I persuaded Simon to donate some of them to charity shops and stuff.”

 “Thanks mate.” Zayn grinned. “Anytime you want weed, just ask.” He added. “One favour to another, you know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Louis nodded bemused. Despite his blue hair and lip ring, he wasn’t planning on smoking anytime soon.

 “Anyway I need to go.” Zayn sighed standing up. “I only stayed so Prince here wouldn’t get lonely and you’re here now so good night. Thanks for the record Louis.” He added.

 “You’re welcome.” Louis smiled as Zayn left for his own dorm. “Are any of the records any good?” He checked with Harry who was still looking through them carefully.

 “Yeah.” He nodded pulling one out of the sleeve and placing it on the turn table. It was The Smiths and Louis had actually heard of them but he hadn’t heard the song that Harry chose before.

 “What’s this?” He asked as it started.

“Asleep by The Smiths.” Harry told Louis. “It sounds so much better on vinyl.” In Louis’ opinion, the singer’s voice was too grainy but the piano was nice and the lyrics meant something so he climbed onto Harry’s bed to hear it better.

 “Is all your music like this?” Louis asked. “What about The White Eskimos?”

“No, I went to school with them.” Harry chuckled. “I was their lead singer for a bit but decided my Prince duties were more important.”

 “You sing?” Louis asked surprised.

“A little bit.” Harry nodded. “And I play a bit of guitar. I mean… literally four chords but it’s enough.”

 “I can play a little bit of guitar.” Louis revealed. “I’m better at piano though.”

“Do you sing?” Harry asked, looking at Louis’ face as if it were a piece of artwork, something Louis wasn’t quite used to.

 “I can sing.” Louis nodded. “But I don’t really like to. I’ve got a high voice and it sometimes goes squeaky. I went to theatre school and they kick you out if you can’t act, sing and dance. I can’t dance but I got famous so they weren’t allowed to kick me out.” He regretted adding in the bit about dancing immediately. “I can’t sing either, I’ve always hated.”

 “I’ll hear you sing one day and I can be the judge.” Harry told Louis firmly. “And you’ll dance for me, I know it.”

“That’s never going to happen.” Louis replied. “I don’t dance, not even for Princes.”

~~

“Mate, there must be at least one fit guy in the uni.” Niall groaned as they ate their lunch in the canteen. “Louis, you’ve not even been to one party.”

 “I know but I just... it’s too noisy and crowded and it reminds me of film premiers.”

“Did you not like them or something?” Liam frowned. Andy wasn’t with them today so there were three spare seats next to them but Liam, Niall and Louis eating lunch together had become a pretty regular thing, as had Niall and Liam trying to coax Louis out of his shell.

 “There was just a lot of pressure and noise and cameras.” Louis sighed. “I like quietness and privacy.”

 “And you share a bedroom with the Prince of England?” Niall laughed. “Tough luck mate, I’ll swap.”

 “Oi!” Liam poked Niall in the ribs playfully. “Am I not good enough for you?”

“Well you’re hardly the Prin-, oh.” Niall’s attention turned to the entrance of the canteen that Louis’ back was to. “Speak of the devil.”

 “Just watch as the canteen descends into chaos because someone with blue blood enters it.” Louis sighed. Harry had visited the canteen twice in the past two weeks and both times had been pretty unpleasant.

“No, I think most people are over the whole Prince of England hype.” Liam mused. “Look, he’s not got his body guard like usual.”

 “Oh thank fuck for that, Harry said he’d disappear at some point.” Louis breathed a sigh of relief. He felt unwelcome when Ben was around, even in his own room.

 “Louis mate, he’s coming over here.” Niall warned with a higher voice than usual. “The Prince is coming to sit with us.” Louis frowned and looked over his shoulder and sure enough Harry, Zayn and Ed were all on their way towards Louis’ table. Louis smiled as he saw Harry and Harry smiled back, casting a cautious eye around to make sure there were no excited teenage girls nearby.

 “Can we sit with you?” He asked, indicating the three empty seats.

“Are we allowed to say no to royalty?” Louis joked. He’d figured out that Harry was okay with a maximum of three Prince jokes a day. Anymore and he would roll his eyes and mutter something about being just like any other guy but thankfully this time Harry smiled. “No Ben?”

 “Nope.” Harry’s grin was a dead giveaway at how much he hated being monitored what felt like 24/7. “He’s not following me around anymore but he is on rapid response just outside campus.” Harry shrugged, dropping into the seat next to Louis, holding his hand out to Niall who looked slightly faint. “Hi, I’m Harry, I share a room with Louis.”

 “Niall...” Niall introduced himself and weakly shook Harry’s hand.

It turned out that Liam and Zayn already knew each other from another class, as did Ed and Niall so the six paired up quite well. Louis was slightly pissed off however when Niall bought up Louis’ partying habits yet again.

 “Harry.” He started. “Drag Louis out to a club with you please.” He asked. “Liam and I can’t persuade him.”

 “No, I’ve tried.” Harry sighed and that was true. Almost every night Louis had been there when Harry had been getting ready for a night out, Harry had asked if Louis wanted to come with him and every time Louis had politely said no and plugged in his earphones. “What about tomorrow night Louis? There’s a classic rock night at LouLou’s.”

“No thanks.” Louis declined but that didn’t sound all that bad, he liked rock music. “I’ve got work.” All five of the boys around Louis sighed and arranged to go together however it turned out Ed and Liam couldn’t go either however Niall was almost wetting himself at the prospect of going clubbing with Prince Harry.

~~

 “A bit excitable your friend Niall isn’t he.” Harry commented when they were back in their room, once again getting changed with absolutely no shame; once again Louis diverted his eyes, not wanting to be tempted by Harry’s beautiful body.

 “He just loves life.” Louis nodded. “He’s quite funny when he’s drunk.”

“When have you seen him drunk?” Harry frowned. “You’ve not been on a night out yet.”

 “Liam, Niall, Andy and I stayed in Liam and Niall’s night one night and got pissed. They would have gone out except Andy had a headache so they stayed in and invited me along.”

 “What about your other friends?” Harry was still trying to work it all out. “Stan is he called? Doesn’t he party a lot, I’m sure I’ve seen him in a few of the clubs.”

 “Yeah but they go out on the nights I work.” Louis explained. “And I don’t like partying, that’s like asking someone who’s scared of heights to climb the Eiffel Tower.”

 “Are you scared of clubbing then?”

“No, I just don’t like it.” Louis sighed, bored of explaining. “Have fun tomorrow night with the others, I’m sleeping now.”

 “I will and good night. I’m going out to find some alcohol, are you sure you don’t want to come?” Harry checked, standing close to Louis’ bed. “I could bring you some back if you want.”

 “No, I’m good thank you.” Louis nodded. “Thanks though.”

~~

 Louis was trudging home in the rain from the record shop in the dark when his phone buzzed and ‘His Royal Highness’ flashed up on his screen. Louis would need to change that contact name in the near future in case Harry ever found out.

 “Harry.” Louis answered. “Aren’t you clubbing?” Harry’s end of the line sounded suspiciously quiet but there was talking.

“No, it got cancelled so we’re back at my room with alcohol, just warning you.” He explained. “Niall says if you’re not up to it you can go back to his room where Liam is working as long as you’re really quiet.”

 “No, I’m on my way.” Louis promised and sped up.

~~

Harry threw a dry hoodie at Louis when he eventually reached the room and he sat down on his bed next to Harry as Niall passed him a beer.

 “Good day at work?” Harry asked. “Sell lots of records?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “How come it’s cancelled, I thought LouLou’s was always busy.” He didn’t just know about LouLous through Harry. It was the most popular club nearby and only just outside of the campus so all of the drinks were student prices. They also had themed nights which proved popular and often Louis had gone into class and felt like the only one who hadn’t been at the 00’s hits night or ‘Songs About Butts’ night.

Zayn spoke up from Harry’s bed where he was sat with Niall, their backs to White Eskimo. “It is but the club’s bathrooms flooded so it shut and we couldn’t be bothered to find another club.” Zayn sighed. The room smelt suspiciously of weed however Zayn wasn’t smoking anything now, presumably Harry made Zayn chuck it out of the window before Louis got back. “Harold picked up a girl though.”

 “I didn’t ‘pick her up’.” Harry sighed shaking his head. “I only kissed her because she told me she’d never kissed a Prince before.”

 Louis wasn’t sure why that shocked him. Harry was straight, single and at university. Of course he was kissing all the pretty girls he could find. Louis shifted slightly closer to Harry all of the same, suddenly feeling a weird possessive feeling in his stomach.

 “I’ve never kissed a prince before.” Niall supplied in his usual goofy way. “Do I get a peck?” Harry laughed but shook his head while Louis still tried to not dwell on the fact that Louis had kissed someone else and how hot it must have been, their bodies were only inches away now.

 “No, you’re not hot enough.” He shrugged. “Sorry Ni.”

“So she was hot then?” Louis asked with a desire to know all about this kiss with this mystery girl. “Do you even know her name?”

 “Yeah, she was called Taylor.” Harry nodded. “She’s in my food class, she’s friends with Eleanor.” Eleanor had been Harry’s possible girlfriend at the start of the year, now he was hitting on her friend.

 “What Calder?” Zayn frowned. “God I can’t stand her and that gang of bitches, apart from Perrie.”

 “Perrie?” Louis asked. “Edwards? She’s in my drama.”

“What’s she like? A possible girlfriend for Zee?” Harry asked throwing an arm around Louis. “Or a no go like Eleanor?”

 “No Perrie’s alright.” Louis nodded, hoping that Harry wouldn’t notice how he’d stiffened at the contact. “A bit Geordie.”

“Maybe I’m into that.” Zayn grinned. “The rest of them are dolls annoy me though, especially Sophia.” This name meant nothing to Louis like Taylor hadn’t. They were just girls in a little gang and Harry had snogged one and Zayn wanted to date another one of them.

 “Liam’s dating her.” Niall supplied and Louis was surprised.

“Payno’s got a girlfriend?”

 “Yeah, they went to school together.” Niall nodded. “It’s a coincidence that they ended up here together.”

 “I didn’t see that one coming.” Louis chuckled and Harry looked bemused.

“Why not, Liam seems nice.” Harry was right because Liam was very nice but a bit... a bit like a puppy.

 “Because Payno is as innocent as it gets.” Niall smirked

“Yeah, Niall asked him if he liked BJs the other day and Liam though he meant Bon Jovi.” Louis added and Niall’s cackle was joined with Zayn’s chuckle and Harry’s deep laugh.

 “Gotta love Liam.” Niall smiled fondly. “Just like I love you guys.”

“Slow down Ni- we’ve only just met.” Harry grinned. “I’d have to at least take you for dinner first.”

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinions and leave kudos if you'd like! XX
> 
> Like this? Try my other WIP Façade (I'm more likely to finish that one)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr @written-with-no-end


End file.
